Northern Pod
and Nerissa, Northern mermaids]] The Northern Pod is a pod of Northern mermaids located in the Northern Hemisphere. System Like all mermaid pods, the Northern Pod has a Mermaid Council that governs the pod and a Mermaid School where younger Northern mermaids learn how to use their powers properly and use Moon Rings. According to Ondina, the Northern Pod knows the best spells and potions. Rules Some of the rules are the following: *Forbidden to associate with land people and it is especially not allowed to use a Moon Ring to go on land. *Forbidden to let land people come into their Moon Pool, especially during the Full Moon. *Forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *Forbidden to travel too close to land. *Forbidden to sing the Northern Pod Enchantment Song. History Eons ago, an unnamed Northern mermaid, along with four other mermaids from the other four oceans, drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder merman's help. At some point, Nerissa's ancestors moved to the Northern Hemisphere and into the Northern Pod. Unfortunately, the Northern Pod was threatened by the rebel mermaid, Aurora. Her powers apparently rivaled even Nerissa's, because she proved to be a threat to the whole pod and even for her. Realizing she could not keep her children safe, Nerissa was forced to make the most difficult decision of her life and send her children to new homes. After briefly fleeing the Northern Pod, Nerissa headed to Australia where she sent her daughter Mimmi to live in the Mako Pod. Nerissa then began searching for a home for Zac, realizing that a pod of mermaids would never care for him. After leaving Zac on the beach for the Blakelys to find, Nerissa heavy heartedly returned to the Northern Pod to continue fighting Aurora hoping that one day she would be able to come back for her children. Apparently, Nerissa drove Aurora away after returning to the Northern Pod. The Canadian Mermaid was caught on footage singing the Northern Pod Enchantment Song and was uploaded online. Known Members * Canadian Mermaid * Mermaid Council members * Mermaid School teachers * Mimmi (formerly) * Nerissa * Unnamed Northern mermaid (eons ago) Trivia * According to Sirena and Mimmi, the Northern Pod can be dangerous. * Northern mermaids may be resistant to low temperatures since they swim in colder waters around Canada and the Arctic Circle. * Northern mermaids are immune to Snow Rash. * According to Mimmi, Northern mermaids are also immune to the Northern Pod Enchantment Song. * According to Mimmi, Northern mermaids trap sharks in ice prisons. * The dangerous reputation of the Northern Pod may have been inspired by the legends of dangerous, wicked mermaids which are most common in the Northern Hemisphere. * Since Ireland is in the Northern Hemisphere, it might be possible the Sea Caves of Ireland belong to the Northern Pod. Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Pods Category:Mermaids